AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA to Ekstremalny Demon z 2.1 stworzony przez RoiMousti i zweryfikowany przez Doramiego. Obecnie znajduje się w Legacy Demons na oficjalnej stronie demonów z GD. Opis Poziom zaczyna się od normalnej sekcji kostki z prędkości z kilkoma kulami skoków i nielicznymi czasami. Istnieje kilka zmian grawitacji i niebieskich bramkarzy. Segment kończy się jednym potrójnym kolcem i długim odcinkiem nici z pojedynczym „R” reprezentującym RoiMousti. Ten pierwszy segment nie jest trudny w porównaniu z resztą poziomu. 7-19%: Muzyka uderza w kroplę, gdy gracz zostaje rzucony w sekwencję statku o podwójnej prędkości z czerwonym tłem, która obejmuje ciasne przestrzenie, prostą muchę i kule. Gracz musi przelecieć przez stopniowe nachylenie prowadzące do zielonej kuli skoku, po której bezpośrednio następuje sekcja prostej muchy. Następnie gracz musi przejść przez kolce i koła zębate oraz wiele zmian grawitacji, zanim przejdzie do bezpośredniego segmentu ufo z fioletowym tłem. Ta część zawiera wiele taktów, przełączników grawitacyjnych, kul i zmian wielkości. Gracz musi poruszać się przez koła zębate i kolce, jednocześnie przechodząc przez wiele portali, które utrudniają tę sekcję. Bez ostrzeżenia gracz zostaje rzucony w zieloną sekcję tematyczną z ciasnymi przestrzeniami, kolcami, narzędziami, zmianami grawitacji i zmianami rozmiaru. Podobnie jak pozostałe dwie sekcje, gracz musi przejść przez koła zębate i kolce, aby przejść do następnej sekcji. Po sekcji podwójnej prędkości znajduje się sekcja mini kostki o normalnej prędkości, która ma bardzo małe czasy, kilka niebieskich kul i kilku bramkarzy. Gracz musi poruszać się po kątowych platformach, jednocześnie skacząc, by trafić inne kule. Ta sekcja kończy się długim strumieniem grawitacji jako mini przerwy dla gracza. 24-33%: Następna sekcja jest także sekcją mini-kostki, chociaż jest w potrójnej prędkości. Dekoracje są w stylu lawa, w tym kule ogniste, takie jak te widoczne na Fingerdash. Gracz szybko kliknie / dotknie, aby uderzyć we wszystkie bramkarze i kule wraz z platformami. Gracz musi także skrócić czas swoich skoków, aby nie trafiały w kolce na platformach. Ta część kończy się deską rozdzielczą prowadzącą bezpośrednio do portalu robota. Część robota ma wiele czasów i wiele portali. Podstawowym punktem tej sekcji jest przeskakiwanie między kolcami, a także mierzenie czasu ich skoków, aby trafić kule i bramkarzy. Istnieje wiele platform, a jeśli gracz trzyma się za długo lub za krótko, rozbije się, ponieważ wzdłuż dolnej i górnej części ekranu znajdują się kolce.Gracz zostaje następnie wrzucony do potrójnej mini-sekwencji. Część zaczyna się od prostej muchy z portalem teleportacji pośrodku, która prowadzi do zielonej kuli, która poleci do przełącznika grawitacyjnego. Następnie gracz musi trafić inną zieloną kulę, która prowadzi do kolejnego przełącznika grawitacyjnego. Wreszcie gracz musi lecieć prosto do następnej sekcji. Następnie jest to sekcja z podwójną prędkością, w której gracz musi poruszać się po labiryncie z kolcami wyłożonymi po obu stronach kanału, a także przekładniami między sekcjami labiryntu, aby zrzucić gracza. Po odcinku normalnej fali znajduje się krótki odcinek mini fali, w którym znajdują się tylko biegi, a jeśli udają się na szczyt, gracz może zebrać monetę użytkownika między ekwipunkiem a elementem dekoracji. Jest tekst, który mówi: „Czy przetrwasz do generycznego?” Ta część jest dobrze zdobiona, z wzorem szachownicy na platformach i tle. Następna część to sekcja kostki o podwójnej prędkości. Ta część jest bardzo podobna do pierwszej części poziomu, z wyjątkiem podstaw kolców, które wyglądają jak kawałki układanki. Podobnie jak w pierwszej części, gracz musi przejść przez wiele kul, bramkarzy i kolców, aby dotrzeć do portalu teleportacji. Jest tekst, który mówi „Gotowy na hardcore'owe efekty?”, A następnie tekst, który mówi: „Chodźmy ma boi!” z 8-bitowym obrazem Pepe the Frog jeżdżącym na monocyklu. Wreszcie, gdy gracz zostanie wrzucony do następnej sekcji, pojawia się tekst „Najlepsza część”. Następna sekcja statku przypomina Electrodynamix i Clubstep, ponieważ rozgrywka polega na tym, że statek porusza się w górę iw dół z portalami grawitacyjnymi i kulami, aby pomóc graczowi szybko się podciągnąć. Na ekranie jest wiele animacji i impulsów kolorów. W środku tej sekcji znajduje się kolejny 8-bitowy obraz smutnego Pepe the Frog z tekstem „The copypaste”. Część statku kontynuuje ruch w górę / w dół, dopóki gracz nie wpadnie do portalu ufo. Następna sekcja mini ufo jest niebieska, a na ekranie migają lasery. Gra ma wiele zmian grawitacyjnych i wiele platform z kolcami, których należy unikać. Ta sekcja jest podobna do pierwszej sekcji ufo z powodu twardych czasów i przełączników grawitacyjnych. Następnie gracz zostaje rzucony w sekwencję statków, która ma taki sam ruch w górę / w dół jak poprzednio. Jest to motyw pomarańczowy, jak poprzednio. Gracz musi wykonać tylko kilka ruchów w górę / w dół, aby wejść do następnego portalu fal. Następna część fali zaczyna się jako portal teleportacyjny z tekstem „Haha tak” wypełniającym ekran od góry do dołu. Ta sekcja przypomina również poprzednią sekcję fali labiryntu, chociaż ma pulsujące tło. Jest przesiąknięty pewnymi zmianami grawitacji i wieloma narzędziami, których gracz musi unikać. Następnie gracz wchodzi do portalu mini fal i musi unikać niektórych biegów i platform, aby dostać się do ostatniej sekcji. Ostatnia sekcja kostki przypomina również początek. Jest wiele kulek skoków i portali, na które gracz musi szybko kliknąć. Wreszcie poziom kończy się długą platformą z potrójnym kolcem na końcu. Jednakże, gdy zbliża się potrójny skok, rozgrywka jest blokowana przez człowieka Pringlesa, nazwiska RouMoustiego i Doramiego, a wiele stron spływa po stronie. Gracz musi kliknąć niepewnie, aby spróbować skoczyć z trzech skoków. Jeśli im się to uda, poziom się kończy. Ciekawostki * Dorami zbuffował poziom i ponownie go zweryfikował 8 marca 2018 roku, po tym jak został modem, ponieważ znalazł niewłaściwą ocenę. Jednak później przez Hacks powrócił do wersji niezbuffowanej kilka dni później przez RoiMousti, ponieważ nie toleruje buffów. * RoiMousti stworzył sequel tego poziomu, zatytułowany BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB. Zrobił to mega-kolabracją z tym, co nazywa „Despaciteam”. Polski gracz Kapinapi zweryfikował to 13 lipca 2018 r. Film (weryfikacja) thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Demon